The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) at the University of Pennsylvania proposes an innovative research training program in biostatistics for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral training in mental health biostatistics. A novel training experience also will be provided to underrepresented minority high school students. The strengths of the training program are the CCEB's vibrant young biostatistics educational program; strong, multifaceted collaborative relationships between the CCEB and Department of Psychiatry at Penn; a renowned statistics training program at the Wharton School; the long history of successful research training programs in clinical epidemiology and health services research offered by the CCEB; and diverse minority recruitment programs at Penn. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training program includes three pathways. Pathway I is a pre-doctoral training program for students in biostatistics, leading toward a Ph.D. The four- to five-year program provides didactic "training in fundamental skills, methodologies, and principles of biostatistics; with special emphasis" on the areas of most importance to mental health research. Pathway 2 is a two-year post-doctoral training program in biostatistics, designed for Ph.D. biostatisticians interested in academic careers in research in mental health, whose prior training has not included a focus on mental health research. The nature of the experience is quite flexible as it is designed to respond to the individual needs of fellowship recipients. Training opportunities include advanced biostatistics and psychiatry courses and research opportunities conducted collaboratively with mental health researchers. The specific goals of both the pre- and post-doctoral programs are to: (1) recruit trainees with interests in mental health research; (2) provide in-depth knowledge of the biostatistics techniques appropriate to research in mental health; (3) provide research experience with mentors in biostatistics and mental health research; (4) bring together faculty and students through participation in seminar series and project meetings in the CCEB and the Department of Psychiatry; (5) to help ensure that trainees will pursue academic careers in developing methods and collaborations needed in mental health research; and (6)placement of graduates in academic mental health research positions. An additional goal for the post-doctoral training program will be to develop statistical methods that resolve identified methodologic problems in mental health research. Pathway 3 provides introductory training experiences in biostatistics or data management for high school and undergraduate minority students. There are more components of this internship program. Each component provides funding for intensive experiences during the summer. The first is DRUM, a seven-week program, designed to increase the presence of underrepresented minorities in the fields of data management and analysis. The second component of the internship program is the Accelerator Project, a six-week program, which is a University of Pennsylvania-wide program sponsored by the W. E. B. DuBois Collective Research Institute. This program is designed to expose underrepresented minority high school students to different areas of science. Minority students supported by the internship funded through this training grant would receive training in biostatistical methods. The goal for both components of Pathway 3 is to "pull" underrepresented minority students through college and graduate programs and into the pool of strong candidates for post-doctoral or faculty, positions relating to mental health research. [unreadable] [unreadable]